It is known that most cooks are fastidious concerning vapours and greases emanating from vessels of food cooking on a stove surface. Hoods and fans are provided in most modern kitchens to drive off part of the smoke and vapours from the cooking areas above the stove. Closed ovens are often preferred by many cooks to retain splatter from cooking operations especially of meat products. It is known that frying is a fast method of cooking many foods but it is recognized that frying generates a great amount of splatter. There is a need for a device that will contain and catch the undesirable splatter from a small area immediately surrounding a cooking vessel and its heat source.